1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a holder case for secondary battery, and a lithium secondary battery using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged. The secondary battery is a kind of chemical battery that generates electric energy between electrodes through a chemical reaction.